Movies
by loverblue
Summary: One girl wishes that life would be like the movies. Everything is possible. It always has good endings, and love is never impossible. SxS...
1. I

_Ever wished that life would be like the movies? It always has a good ending though it seems like living hell in the beginning. And in movies, everything is possible. It's like good fate always comes by to the hero of the story. And when it comes to love, they always end up together in the end…Have you ever had that wish? That your life would also have a good ending, or the person you like would also fall for you in the end? For one person, it was her dream._

_-_

It was Friday and the sun was up. "Seven o'clock" she read the clock as she stood from her bed. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped and looked at her face from the mirror. "Mornin' Sakura…" she greeted herself.

Sakura is one of those typical 17 yr. old girls. She is in 2nd yr senior high school, studying at the same school as her brother Touya who is in his 3rd yr. Sakura is a very bright student. Every year, there would always be an award waiting for her. She was a very good athlete too. Students say that she might be the next cheerleader of their cheer squad. But she doesn't act like the other girls who think of themselves as superior to others. She is very kind and quiet most of the time.

She was dressed and ready for school as she came downstairs. Sakura headed to the dining room where her brother and mother were already at. "Mornin!" she greeted cheerfully as she made her way to her seat. "Here's your breakfast Sakura", her mum said as she handed her the plate. Sakura nodded a thank you and started eating. Touya looked up at her mother and asked, "When would dad be home?"

"He said he'd be home by tonight. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothin, he promised me that he would take me fishing tomorrow. That's why…"

Sakura looked at her brother then laughed. "What?" he asked her. "Hehehe, I thought you hated fishing since you fell into the lake the last time you went…", she continued laughing after that. "Grr…" He let out and continued on his food.

"I've got to go ahead now. I have to meet Tomoyo on the way today." She stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek and then smiled at her brother before she went to the front door to leave.

-

It was a beautiful day that day. It wasn't that hot or that cold, it was just right. A good day for walking, she thought. By the corner she saw her cousin Tomoyo, waiting for her. Sakura ran towards her. They exchanged greetings when Sakura reached her. They walked together as they talked about school and other things.

As they walked, they passed by a bulletin board that advertised upcoming movies. "Looks like good movies to me." Tomoyo said as she glanced at Sakura who was looking for a good one. "Yeah… I wanted to watch one last week but I spent my money to buy that new phone...

"But I was planning on renting movies for tomorrow night." Sakura smiled and stepped back from the board; they left and went to school.

-

First class was Literature. The teacher asked the students to read a part then she would call on another. The first guy was called. He stood from his chair and began reading. "He stopped fooling with…"

As he read, Sakura followed with her eyes. She got bored at one point and the teacher seemed to have noticed. "Sakura," she called. "Could you read the next lines please?" She sounded more demanding than asking. Broken from her trance, Sakura got lost in the pages, good thing that her seatmate told her where to start. She stood up and started reading.

"All this was so new to me. _Life takes us by surprise and orders us to move toward the unknown---even when we don't want to and think we don't need to._ I tried to concentrate on…" The door swung open and came in this chestnut haired boy, bag in hand. "Sorry I'm late ma'am," the boy said and then made his way to his seat, which was in front of Sakura's. "Late again Mr. Li. One more and I could send you to the office for suspension. Take your seat and thanks for interrupting the class," was the teachers' reaction. 'Talk about being mean', Li thought.

He made his way to his seat and glanced at Sakura when he was about to take a seat. "Go on Ms. Kinomoto," the teacher said once Li was seated in place.

-

"That teacher is a bitch!" Li exclaimed to some of his friends as they were talking. "Yeah! She thinks she is so smart. That old hag must be really like that. She's so mean and all." One guy said and gave high-five with another who said, "Probably the reason why any man would like to be with her!" With that, their group broke into laughter.

Sakura was passing by that moment with Tomoyo. They took a seat on the next table beside where Li's group was. The two were talking until they were interrupted by one of the guy's who was with Li a while ago. "Hey pretty ladies," he said. "Hi Michael." Tomoyo greeted. "Could you leave us please? We're talking." Sakura spat back at him. "Ok,ok… You don't have to be so mad about it." He said as he backed off his hands raised up in surrender. He laughed as he turned back to their table.

"That guy is mean. Actually, their group is composed of mean, arrogant, cocky guys." Sakura told Tomoyo when Michael was away. "Well, let them. They won this year's basketball tournament. They say that Li Syaoran is going to be next year's captain. Like you, you're going to accept the position of being the captain of the squad right?"

"I was actually thinking about that, 'cause when I am named captain, some may think that I'm a bitch." Sakura answered. "Why'd you think that?" Tomoyo asked then took a sip from her drink.

"Look at the former cheerleader, and the other members. They think they're so superior. Yes they are popular because of their looks, but they are mean bitches when it comes to people who are out of their league. So maybe, other students would think I'm the same." She answered once more, her face downcast.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's back for reassurance and said, "Come on. Don't think that way. Most of the students here know you and they don't think that way about you." "Thanks," was Sakura's answer.

-

"So what movie would you like?" Tomoyo asked as the two of them scanned the shelves with movies for rent. It was a small store 2 blocks from Sakura's street. "I don't know. I've seen most of the movies here," she answered.

"How 'bout this one?" Tomoyo asked as she took one from the shelf. 'Addicted to Love' it read. "I've seen that. It was ok…" Sakura answered.

"This," Tomoyo asked again. 'City of Angels'. "I haven't seen that yet." Sakura told her as she took it from Tomoyo. "Nicholas Cage and Meg Ryan…Have you watched this one?" Sakura inquired. "I did. That movie was long ago. It has a good sad story to it," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura took it and looked for another one before they went to the cashier and left.

It was rather warmer that afternoon and the two decided to stop by the local food shop in their area. They sat outside under the shade of the umbrella. While waiting for their orders, they saw Syaoran on the other side of the street. He was walking slowly and looked depressed. He didn't seem to notice the two girls from the other side and he sat on a nearby bench facing away.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. "I don't know. But I've seen him act like that before when I passed by him the other day."

"Why don't we ask him?"

"No! I tried that before. He got mad and ran away. He said I shouldn't bother other people's lives." Tomoyo answered. The two just looked at him. When their orders arrived, neither of them was talking they just ate their ice creams. Half way finished with their food, they noticed Syaoran leaving. They let him and soon they also headed home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The line that was read during lit class was from Paulo Coelho's book, 'By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept.'**

**this is just the first chapter. . . I keep each chapter short, so sorry if it was too short.**

**Disclaimer: Characters of this story are taken from the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' by CLAMP. Other characters and plot are mine. Any incident that the story had a same event from real life was accidental. Thank You.**

**Flames, comments and suggestions are well accepted. THANK YOU!**


	2. II

_Ever wished that life would be like the movies? It always has a good ending though it seems like living hell in the beginning. And in movies, everything is possible. It's like good fate always comes by to the hero of the story. And when it comes to love, they always end up together in the end…Have you ever had that wish? That your life would also have a good ending in the end, or the person you like would also fall for you in the end? For one person, it was her dream._

---

Sakura was lying down her bed. 'What could be his problem?' , Sakura thought remembering how Syaoran looked that afternoon.

You see, Sakura likes Syaoran. In the past, they have been good friends. When they were in elementary, Syaoran was just new to Japan. Sakura was the first friend he met. They got close and eventually became best friends at one point. Syaoran was even Sakura's tutor at some of her studies. But when Syaoran got in the basketball team when they were in their junior high school, the two didn't get much time for each other.

Syaoran was busy with his basketball. So Sakura now spent her time with Tomoyo. During Sakura's 2nd year in junior high school, she decided to go into cheerleading since she was good at it. She got in and showed her best. And during those years, their schedules didn't match so they were not able to talk to each other that much. Sakura was busy during vacation and that's when Syaoran was free of practice.

When they got in senior high school, Syaoran was easily accepted in the basketball team since he was MVP of the junior's tournament. And so was Sakura in her field since she was really good at cheerleading. Now they had their own lives, everything has changed.

Sakura went to her study table and opened her computer. She got online and entered in one of the chartrooms she was usually in. She noticed that Tomoyo was online and so she sent her a message. They were chatting for a few minutes until someone sent Sakura a message. It was from someone named Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang Hi… Care to talk?

Sakura decided to chat with this guy since she was only talking with Tomoyo.

Cherry Yeah…

Xiao Lang so…How was your day?

Cherry It's like we know each other by the way you talk to me.

Xiao Lang Well, it's better that way than being shy, right? It's easier to make friends this way you know…

Cherry Yeah…You have a point. Ü

Xiao Lang so, how was your day?

Cherry I had the 'typical' kind of day… Nothing special about it… How 'bout you?

Xiao Lang Well…It wasn't that good. I had a bad dream last night. It affected my whole day.

Cherry Well, are you alright now?

Xiao Lang I could say yes. It's just that… People see me differently you know. They see my other side, when the truth is, it's not the real me. Even if my real side wants to get out, I can't just change it 'cause they may think that I'm weak…

Cherry you are in a tight spot. Though the right thing to do is to be yourself, it's still up to you. If I were you, I would just be myself. I wouldn't care about what others think about me, as long as I'm happy with myself. But the truth is, that is kind of my problem as well…

Xiao Lang Why?

Cherry I'm being myself, but I think others think differently of me. They judge me even though they do not know me that much. I trust what my friends tell me, but sometimes, I feel insecure of what others may think…

Xiao Lang Hehehe…well, thanks for giving me an advice for something you even aren't sure of… P

Cherry At least I tried… 3

Xiao Lang Yeah…Thanks… Hehehe… By the way, what school are you in? So I could thank you properly. )

Cherry xx

Xiao Lang Why?

Cherry Well, I'm shy about it…

Xiao Lang C'mon… We may be from totally different schools. It's just so I could meet a new friend… 3

Cherry Ok… I study at Tomoeda High… Sounds familiar?

Xiao Lang REALLY!

Cherry What? Why?

Xiao Lang I go to that school… Hehehe… What a coincidence. I'm a 2nd year senior high student…

Cherry we even have the same level… TT But think about it, there are 200 of us in our level. You could be anyone in that 200 students, right?

Xiao Lang Yeah… Hehehe.. 3

Cherry Any way… I've got to go now. I'll just talk to you sometime. 3 Bye

Xiao Lang Bye! D

Sakura cut her connection as she heard her brother calling for her from downstairs. She quickly ran down, almost stumbling by the stairs, to meet up with the family for dinner. By the time she got there, every one was waiting for her "Late as usual eh?" Touya insulted. "Well sorry," she answered back as she took her seat.

"Ok… Just calm down you two ok?" Their father said. "So let's eat!"

---

Sakura was in her room, popcorn in hand, watching one of the movies she borrowed from Tomoyo the other day. It was 'A Cinderella Story'. She laughed at the idea that in the story, the main characters started getting to know each other through sending mails to each other. It reminded her of what happened to her earlier. She met someone online and seems to be open to that person.

She soon fell asleep after watching the movie. She fell asleep thinking about the person she just met online that afternoon.

---

Syaoran was at his room, on his bed, looking at some photos. He laughed at some that tickled his memory. He laughed at one that showed him fall off a swing at the park. He laughed so hard at that one but then stopped when he looked at the next picture. It showed him walking hand-in-hand with his childhood friend, it was Sakura.

He stared at the picture; he stared at Sakura's smiling face. He missed those moments, the time they were always together. He missed their adventures, especially the one when they went ghost hunting at a nearby park. It was in that night that Sakura cried in his arms, the night she held him tightly so that he could protect her from the monsters lurking in that park. It was in that night that he named himself a knight, the one who would be always protecting his princess. It all happened that night…

He held the picture tightly. He could never forget that night, he could never forget Sakura. He threw the picture, sending it to the other side of the room. He was sort of furious. He inhaled deeply and exhaled very hard, just to loosen himself up a bit.

"I'm so damn selfish…"

Then he fell asleep, thinking only of that night when he held her tightly in his arms. The night he discovered that he _loves_ her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't write long chapters, so sorry if it's kind of short. This is not a very long story anyway… 3**

**Disclaimer: Characters of this story are taken from the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' by CLAMP. Other characters and plot are mine. Any incident that the story had a same event from real life was accidental. Thank You.**

**Flames, comments and suggestions are well accepted. THANK YOU!**


End file.
